Information conveyed by content, such as text, images, video, graphics, audio, and/or other forms of visual information, may be improved based upon how such content is organized or presented to users. Presentation options may be provided to users using templates, each template configured around a particular theme (e.g., color, style, organizational philosophy, font, static vs. animated, visual effects, etc.). Templates automatically provide certain presentation elements so that users need not start from scratch in putting together presentation of content.
Typically, a user selects a template and then creates content within the selected template. If a template change is desired after or during content creation, users may be required to manually re-arrange existing content to fix within the new template or otherwise address differences in content treatment between the old and new template. The extra work associated with changing templates discourages trying out different templates on existing content, even though a different template from the initially-selected template may be better suited for the content. Additionally, the user may not know which template is preferable prior to content creation.
Thus, it would be beneficial to apply a template to content at anytime during a presentation creation process. It would be beneficial to be able to change templates at anytime during the presentation creation process. It would further be beneficial for content to be automatically fitted to the selected template and the user given the option to participate in application of the selected template to the content.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.